Fate Stay Devil
by Ergo Draconis
Summary: At the end of DMC2 Dante finds himself locked up in Hell, just like his brother did. But the upcoming Grail war in Fuyuki city and a botched summoning ritual comes to his aid. So Let's Rock!
1. Here comes Dante! (True)

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor Fate/Stay Night this is a non-profit work for fun

Prologue:

"If you go you may never be able to return!" The voice of a woman can be heard. "I will go, I am expendable."

„No." This one is belonging to a man; by the tone an irritated one.

"I am happy if I can die like a human." The woman no, girl, she sounded strong, yet her tears betrayed her facade. She was quiet beautiful with red hair, kept in a braid, which went down to her hip. Her skin was tanned, and her eyes had a sad yet exotic look in them. Right now she looked really small and timid, betraying her warrior status. She was a woman, a devil, and human. At least for the man, who is standing before her. Her name was Lucia.

"Devils never cry" answered the man. His voice smooth, no anxiousness at all. He wore a red long coat, which stood strongly in contrast with his snow-white hair. He was a human, a devil, a hunter, and for the woman in front of him, so much more. He seemed to be in his late thirties, yet moved with grace only a few can achieve. He was Dante, son of the Dark Knight Sparda.

There they stood, face to face, before a giant vortex; an ominous black one, which is intercepted with red lightning. What has lead up to this moment? A long story, which begun so simple. But of course nothing is simple with Dante. An easy job, on an island far away from the girls. A little hunting, enjoying the scenery, and recovering from Trish's extra spicy chili sauce. Yep just like Hawaii. And as always the job turned out more of a headache then he liked. Someone has to open that damned door to Hell! Again! He was seriously considering by now to take back Yamato and nail down all doors to that cursed realm with it.

Where were we? Ah yes, by Trish's cooking. Delicious as always, but no more spicy stuff! That woman is insane! He could hardly speak, not to mention gloat since he ate it. Trish on the other hand complained that it came out softer than she had expected. After the dinner all she had to say to him was "I thought you are resistant to fire?" Someone had to enlighten the woman that, immunity to fire is not the same as immunity to capsaicin.

Three days were elapsed, and his voice was back. Now was the time to use it. It was clear; he couldn't let the girl go. Not in the state she was now in. So he grabbed his coin in his pocket, and took a gamble.

"Let's leave it to fate." continued the man bringing out the coin in a position that concealed it from the girl's vision. "Heads, I go. Tails you go…" he flipped it not even waiting for Lucia to answer.

The coin came down. It was heads. "See you around." and so he went ahead right at the portal, but before he entered, he called back for a last time. "Hold on to my coin Lucia!" He flipped the silver piece at the girl and entered the black swirl.

It shouldn't have happened. He never had much luck with gambling. Not that he was a regular. Yet sometimes if you lack a couple of inches, you only have to compensate with something else. This was the coin. Not a regular one, but one which only had a single side, rather Heads for both sides. It was not the flip which he gambled but the girl herself if she notices it before he has the chance to enter the gate. Now there he stood, before him Argosax, one of the Hell lords. It was time to make things stylish!

"Took your sweet time eh?" mocked it the hunter. "What? No gloating? No self proclaimed prince of the universe?"

Argosax's answer was a swift tentacle-strike at the puny man before him, which Dante could evade even in his sleep. The Devil emerged furious, and ready to kill that insolent little bastard, who dared to disturb his slumber. It was like a glob of flesh, with some animal features. It was strong and regenerative, but also slow and clumsy. No problem for the battle hardened hunter, a little too easy for Dante's taste. A full minute passed and it was covered in deep cuts from the hunter's favorite sword. Beside the slash wounds many small impact wound could be seen on its body as well thanks to Ebony and Ivory. It was sad…until it, he, finally awakened.

Firs he was just a tiny globe, like a soul fragment, but blazing with ethereal flames. It became brighter and hotter until the small vessel couldn't hold it anymore. It burst, within came Argosax forth, in his new body. A blazing humanoid body which looked like a male, with two horns on his head. He even spurred fire wings. With them he looked like a fallen angel, angry for retribution and for the need to get out.

Hands changed to swords and spears, the fight was on again. This time it was more heated in both senses. Dante had to act fast, before the gate closed forever. So he triggered. Time was of the essence not style any more. A slash at its torso, regenerating, another at its leg, two more aimed at its wings, yet every time Dante hit the devil simply grew back the damaged areas. Not to mention that it became more swift, and agile. His last chance was the second trigger. The game was on; one attack, one hit. It was going to end either way. Fortune seemed to favor the hunter, the attack hit, The left wing was gone with a chunk out of its torso. The force behind the blow was enough that the regeneration didn't kick right in. Not clean strike but enough to finish Argosax in the next dash. Dante moved, so did the devil, its hands turning into swords like Rebellion which resided in the hands of Dante.

Dante leaped at his foe. The devil anticipating the move extended its sword-arm to pierce the hunter. Dante jumped slightly to the left executing a roll mid air, to stay on target, his sight never leaving his foe, and struck with Rebellion. His strike was parried, which resulted him losing his sword, but it was a calculated miss. His foe was pushed back by the force of his thrust and got him out of its sight. Argosax recovered fast, but not fast enough. It looked for him at left, but there was nothing, then at right, yet again he used Trickster to stay in its blind spot. At least it turned around coming eye to eye with Dante's gun Ivory. Checkmate. They both knew it, if the devil had had a face it must have been made of resignation. So Dante shot, the magical bullet, made from his own power, augmented by the last aftereffect of his triggering, ripped through Argosax's head, ending the battle. Its body not being able to recover fast enough disintegrated and gone back to whatever afterlife there was for devils.

Yet there was no happy ending for the hunter. He was late, but maybe time wouldn't have made a difference. After Argosax perished the gate was cut from its source of energy, and was shut off. This scenario was quite familiar for him, only right now he was the one stuck in this realm not Vergil. There was nothing he could do whereas venturing fort, deep inside of the Hell realm, looking for another gate, and hoping in a twisted sense that someone is dumb enough to try and open it. It sure will be a surprise for whoever is on the other side. He will make sure of it!

- scene break –-

At the office of Devil May Cry, in a secret room full of dangerous sentient weapons, the inhabitants, who happen to be the weapons themselves, begun to stir.

"Our master is locked in." spoke a red scimitar.

"Indeed brother." answered a blue one.

Those two were Agni and Rudra, the (all too much talkative) firestorm bothers. Accompanying Dante since his greenhorn days, they were among the first devil arms the hunter made a pact with.

"I already miss the boy." spoke a fancy guitar in a wishful feminine tone. "Who will play with me from now on?" This was Nevan, the succubus queen who also grew fond of her master.

"Damn it woman, can't you think on other things than that!" the chilly remark came from a tripartite nunchaku. "Yes, he is locked in Hell, but it's not like you have to wait for him to return. You can just go to where he is if you want. You two share a bond or not?"

"What about you then? Surely you want to be with your owner as well? Yet here you are!" inquired the woman currently guitar.

"I would if I could, but can't. I do not possess the power to open and maintain a gate big enough for my soul to cross. You however are tiny, compact as they say. Just like those two who never shut up"

"We would also like to go but…" whined the firestorm brothers.

"Me too" "And me three" "It's never dull with him" "I want some action" "If Nevan goes so do I!"

It was chaos in its purest form. Devil arms, which hold the souls of powerful demons and devils were in a contract with a single man. It was ironical, that with so many high-ranking vassals Dante could be considered an overlord or high class noble in abysmal standards. A pity he never took the opportunity, but that doesn't mean that his partners won't.

"There is a way." called Lucifer, knower of ancient secret and sorcery. "It is inconvenient, and probably will get us in trouble but I can take us to him."

"Talk." demanded Alastor. Time seemed to mellow him out a little but he could still fall back in his stung up tone if he was excited or irritated.

"We cannot open rifts directly to Hell, but we can go to our contractor, like any devil in the ancient rites." silence greeted his announcement.

"Carry on." said Gilgames "We are listening."

After a brief pause Lucifer continued "Technically we are all contracted to Dante even if it is in a twisted way. Some of us more than other." The last sentence was barely audible. "This ritual demands that all contracts are equalized. Which means we are literally bound to our…yuck…master."

"What's the catch?" asked Beowulf

"First. It means that he will be limited at first how to use us. Second. Some of us who still were able to use humanoid shape will find it difficult to use it because, Dante's power and they own will be linked. No more essence on our own everything will be shared with him, and only him! It also means that others who could not benefit from this perk, maybe become able to do so as well if the master so wishes. Basically we trade in power for versatility."

"Seems fine to me." Said Artemis

"Oh, and it's kinda permanent, so I hope you never planned to reign on your own or seek out another devil prince?"

"Never thought about it!" "I'm fine as it is." "I want darling" "I'm good"

"Thought so!" resigned Lucifer "I don't know why I am even trying anymore. So the ritual is quite simple, you only have to…"

- scene break –-

In the realms of Hell, in the never ending plane of suffering a lone figure is making his way to the horizon or whatever lies there that looks like one. This individual is a tall handsome man in his twenties, dressed in a scarlet long coat, wearing dark pants and shirt with combat boots all smoking stylish of course! This individual is our protagonist, the half-devil Dante, and his is Not happy!

It has been ages since he was locked up, or at least he felt so. After a couple of months, without any visual and geographical aids, he completely lost his sense of time. Yeah sucks to be him! Then he got unexpected company, a dozen or so, them being his devil arms. All part of him as of now. There were changes of course, like the limited prana that they could use, but now he could communicate with all of them and some other interesting perks that are best left untold, till he was strong enough to bear them again decently at least. This little trip brought not only changes in the arms but inside and outside the hunter as well, and some of it was not for the best.

"Guys! Is it just me or did you put on some weight again?" asked an irritate half devil as he traveled the wastes.

"How rude! We aren't heavy, our spirit-pressure just increased a little because of the negative energies of this realm. Don't worry you will adapt in no time, you are already getting stronger and your aging process will finally be adjusted as well. I mean, seriously your devil half is so underdeveloped, because of the lack of proper environment. Take it as training" encouraged Alastor

"I am missing my bike!" whined the hunter again.

"Dante you are being a moron." Nevan was the only devil arm and woman who could speak in such a manner with their master. Her contacts and knowledge got them some leeway in this realm. She was adamant to educate Dante in proper Demon-etiquette as well, although she would probably have more success with a granite wall than with Dante in this department. "We discussed the matter and declared you at fault. End of story! By the way why are we stopping? The necropolis is on the other side of the Hills of swords."

"I think we are trapped." Dante was getting nervous, normally he could always detect demonic magic and traps, but this one was tricky. It was like the trap just materialized out of thin air under his feet. That alone wouldn't be a problem, but sorcery so strong, needed an equally strong caster. And by feeling the amount of conjured mana, his expectant enemy must be formidable at least.

"Hmm, somehow I feel nostalgic." called Rudra from weapons space. "It's like in the old times."

"You're right brother! It has been a while." commented Agni.

"Been a while for what?" Dante was getting more and more irritated with his situation. Now not only could he feel the mana, but also see lines of a circle materializing around his feet.

"Right, master doesn't know" said Agni "You should have studied more instead of getting kicked out all the time!"

"Shut the Hell up!" came the answer.

"Shall I enlighten you instead of arguing?" asked Rudra

"Damn it yess!" gritted the Half-devil.

"You're being summoned." commented the ever cynic Lucifer.

"What The Fuck! How? I'm not even a true devil, damn it!"

"The thaumaturgical processes demand only…" "Shut up!" Rudra, before he could finish, was interrupted by the same devil arm. Lucifer was strangely becoming more and more like Dante since the time he passed together with his…yuck…master.

"To put it simply right now you carry enough Demonic essences with you, that even your father would be proud. It makes up for the lack of the other half." explained Lucifer.

"Great, so this is basically Your fault!" snarled Dante. He would have glared at them if he could but beggar can't be picky, so he settled screaming at them.

"Half of it is, but look at the bright side." continued Lucifer.

"And that would be?"

"We're getting out of here."

Just on cue the magic circle completed itself at Dante's feet. The circle than floated up to his waist and divided itself in three copies on him.

"Great! This just gets better and better" rolling his eyes the half devil prepared for the, well not worst, but rather some good old fashioned beating.

Thus with a great Bang Dante was transported out of Hell right on top of a…demolished…furniture…?


	2. Dante is in the House!

Dante is in the house!

_"Thoughts"_

In the Far East on a little island group called Japan, in a remote region lays Fuyuki city. This city is unique in its own aspect. It is separated into two sections, Shinto and Miyama, which are the new and old sections respectively. The Miyama district is further split into two parts: the traditional Japanese houses district and the foreigners' houses district.

Although at first glance everything seemes to be normal, beneath the surface of this town lay secrets that are better to be left alone. However humans proved trough history that they foolishness knows no boundaries. It is only a matter of time when someone opens the grave and joins those who have already fallen.

Today was normal day for most of the citizens. Parents went to work, school was in session, the crime rates have… risen. Normal for all but one Tohsaka Rin. To her every morning was and will be a drag. She never was a morning person, but unfortunately, being an honor student means obligations to live up to. The multiple alarm clocks and morning showers help lessen the burden significantly, but still…why can't those clocks let her sleep? It's not like she lived that far from her school.

Her manor stood in the old section of the city. Being a prime example of European design, which tended toward more classical appearance. This morning our heroine was a bit pixy-led. Yesterday night she pulled an all-nighter to decipher her father's will. It had to do with something mysterious so a obtrusive inspection was needed. In the end she was quite content with herself. Though even if the mind is strong, the body is weak, so she succumbed to the call of her bed which was only a couple of hours ago. "Late. Being late is not good..." Murmured the girl and through great pain she abandoned the comfy lands of her pillows. Still half a sleep, she strode across her room and tired to find the doorknob and get to the living room. After pause to gather her strength she continued her way to the bathroom. At first she entered the shower with her nightgown, but before she opened the valve her mind deducted that something was amiss. She quickly disrobed, and let the warm water caress her body. Past the refreshing shower she quickly dressed herself and went in the kitchen for a cup of tea. Now she was ready for the day.

School was, in Rin's opinion, overrated. It was laughably easy and brought to much stress with it. Being one of the most desired females didn't help an inch. Her style let guys ogle her like hungry wolf their prey. The only problem with this picture was that Tohsaka Rin was not the prey, she was the predator. With long dark hair, usually tied in two pigtails, that made her look cute, and also radiated some sort of twisted sexuality, which the boys just couldn't ignore. Her cold demeanor tended to elicit even more adoration from her classmates, both guys and girls. It gave her a kind of aura of command, plus the feeling of unparalleled strength even with her petite appearance. Top those facts with an athletic body, and great mind so she really couldn't do anything being in the if she didn't already had enough problems.

Tohsaka Rin's life was business. She was barely 16, and was living alone for a long time now, so she got acquainted to solidarity. Although her manor indicated that her financial standing was firm, and her school-records promised a bright future, she looked like someone buried under a mountain of trouble. The problem lay within the girl herself. A secret, that Rin never could let out; her family being arcane users. Yes, Rin is a magus, a disciple of the mystic arts. Although it's nothing she could brag about. Actually she can't speak openly about it at all.  
>If we generally speak about magic, it is just what it is…magic, also known as strange things. The people who use it are …people who do magic, simplified: strange things. Ergo; a magus is a human who does strange things, nothing more nothing less. Most of them live in seldom and learn the family art at home; they are more researchers than broom-riding, wand-waving idiots that the world pictures them.<p>

She opened the entrance of her manor, took her coat from the hanger. It was rather cold outside and the streets were empty. It was a little strange, but she supposed there were days like this once in the while. As she walked down the street her school came into her view. She was abashed that even the schoolyard was vacant. "_Strange. Usually at seven thirty students are already getting inside. But I can only see some of the clubs begin their morning practices._" Thought Rin, but her musings came to a short end as she was greeted by her classmate. It was Ayako Mitsuziki a girl with shoulder long brown hair, brown eyes, and the personality of a boy. She had a straight forward personality that differenced her from the other girls in class. She looked cheerful, and greeted Rin with a foxy smile plastered on her face. "Tohsaka, good morning, you are early today." Then continued." Although it is bit chilly don't you think."

Rin always felt a strange kind of kinship with the girl, they have been friends for many years now. Rin always thought that the girl knew more than she let on, and her speech usually carried a mischievous undertone. "Mitsuzuki-san, good morning." Greeted Rin and bowed slightly to her class mate. "Excuse me, but do you know precisely what time it is?" By now the heir of the Tohsaka family had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Huh? It is almost seven. Are you still asleep?" Wondered Ayako and with a slight movement she weaved her hand before Tohsaka, trying to verify if Rin was alright. She was one of the few who knew Rin's problems with early mornings.

"Thought so. My clocks in the house were an hour to fast…all of them." Answered Rin. "_Not just the alarm clocks, but the ones on the wand as well." _Thought the girl bitterly.

The girls chatted a little more, than parted ways. Rin herself was not part of any clubs, but Mitsuzuki as the captain of the archery club had to prepare for the morning practice in the backyard.

As Rin made her way to the school she met the only person she never wanted to see: Matou Shinji. He was the vice-captain of the archery club. He had a lean built, with short dark-blue hair and blue eyes. Kind of like an idol at school; good looks, good grades, kind to girls, but his flamboyant attitude really aggravated Rin. That, and he made it clear more than one time that he was interested in her. Tough luck. After a few obligatory pleasantry-exchanges, Rin decided, to leave him in the dust. Of course this only made the vice-captain even more irritated then ever. He wasn't content being ignored in such fashion by a girl. Even if it was one one in the entire school. If one had took the time to look back at him, one could literally feel his own anger boiling him.

Rin entered the school, and went straight to her class. On the way, in the halls, she had a brief encounter with class-president Ryudo Issei and his friend Emilya Shirou. That Issei boy was more trouble than needed. He was probably the only person in school, who was suspicious about Rin's activities. As he often tended to say: Somebody is so perfect is always suspicious.

Emilya Shirou was an entirely different subject. Shirou had also a lean built like Matou Shinji, indicating, that he too was physically active, but the similarities between the two stopped right here. His short hair was red like the setting sun and his eyes glittered in a golden light. he had a kind personality, ready to help out both friends and strangers in need. _"It seems he is doing some repair work for the school." _Thought Rin as she went inside her class waiting for homeroom to start.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Tohsaka manor:<strong>

The school ended uneventful for Rin. The teachers advised the students who didn't had club activities to go home quickly. This was a procedure all well known by the students. Rin usually heads straight home after her classes end. She isn't in any clubs. Because once she leaves school, Tohsaka Rin is no longer a student. In the rest of the day she must become a magus of the Tohsaka family.

At home the message indicator on her answering machine, was blinking. She pushed the bottom letting the message play out. It was the voice of an older man, know as Kotomine Kirei, who reminded her of a deadline, which happens to be tomorrow night. Apparently there, were some interesting things going on and are only two seats remained. The message was clear; Hurry up girl and do what you must!

Indeed today was a special day, because Tohsaka Rin will join in the greatest skirmish in all history. She will be a participant in the Holy Grail War, here in Fuyuki city. In the fifth actually, but such a meager detail can be left out. A fight to the death, a ritual passed down centuries ago, for the one and only Holy Grail.

Fortunately the will that she was able to decipher last night, proved to be an asset in her upcoming task. The requirement to enter the war is to summon a familiar spirit, called a Servant and to form a contract with it. the summoning is also done with the help of a catalyst, which is an item in connection with the soon-to-be summoned servant. Unfortunately Rin doesn't possessed anything like this. Her only advantage was a pendant, passed down by her father, filled with ten years worth of her prana. Quite impressive actually, and priceless. Because it's unique feature, it mustn't be used carelessly. In a tough situations it could be her trump card, to reverse it.  
>Also she was of the Tohsaka family, the descendant of powerful mages who controlled this area since many generations. There are no other magi who could hope to control a Saber class servant but her. So, full with optimism she decided to engage in the summoning tonight, when she is at the peek of her power and force the "strongest servant" to appear trough sheer willpower.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At night in the manor's basement:<strong>

Time went by. Rin was waiting patiently in the basement of her manor, double checking everything. As the clock was about to strike two, she begun. She walked up to an altar made of ashlar confidently, ready to embrace her legacy."_This is the best time-frame for my magical energies_. _Since this is my first and last chance I can't afford any mistakes" _thought the girl, and began to focus. She fixated herself on the summoning circle before her. She began absorbing prana in her body, and started the incantation."_I am already using half my jewels, I can't fail…for financial reason too._"

The girl let's her body fill itself with raw prana to its peak, it was an intoxicating feeling, but also a dangerous one. It was not unheard of, being overwhelmed by power to such an extent that the casters body couldn't handle it any more and simply broke down. The body of a magus is like a circuit to connect the spiritual and the real. Even so it is still a body of a human, the limits were set by nature itself. Her body was burning hot, but she did not waver. She could feel it she reached her goal.  
>Now the only thing she needs to do is to empty out the collected mana within her in the circle to establish the connection. Her energies swirl around in the room and concentrate in the middle of the summoning circle, becoming a tiny rift in the middle of empty space. "<em>Link established…connection stable. Perfect! Everything is perfect.<em>" But then, she could feel it. It was faint at first then becoming stronger and stronger._"Something isn't right_".  
>Usually if you summon a servant you don't need anything fancy. The grail itself calls for the servant the masters only needs to supply it with enough prana to keep them in existence on the material planes, acting as a sort of anchor. "<em>But this…I feel like I am tugging on a whale wiht a fishing rod. I have drawn the strongest card for sure."<em>

Just then IT happened. A huge wave of prana…no something different was tugging on HER! Clenching in her with all its might, and then it begun to pull, violently without mercy. Her prana was being sucked out of her, like a wild animal clenching its teeth inside of her, ripping out large chunks of her power, and blood in the process. This thing was so demanding that it took the mana literally trough her skin. Pain, she was in immense pain right now. But her mind was still focused, she couldn't allow herself to submit to this power, whatever it was, because if she did...  
>"<em>If this continues I'm going to be burned out for sure, or worse. Hah…serves me right for underestimating a Servant<em>" Her though process comes to an abruptly halt however as she looks at her support jewels. The prepared ones have been sucked dry, and crumbled to dust, worse those she carried with her for safety measures were also leeched on. They dissipated mana at an alarming rate. Before her eyes another one crumbled to dust. "_This is bad! I need more mana, but where?" _Then she remembered the pendant. "_Father, please forgive your foolish daughter!_" Alas she activated it. "_Never thought that I have to use you so soon._" She felt the burden on her body lessen, suddenly in a blinking light the unknown force took about 90% out of the pendants reserves. In a couple of seconds the pull came to a complete halt, and the light began to dim out. "_Nine years worth…but if I succeeded then it was more than worth the cost_" She opened her eyes fully expecting to see a servant in front of her. But nothing?…

"Huh?" Noting, nix, null, zero. Call it whatever you want, it's still the same. She spent so much ether, and nothing has formed!

Just then above her in the living room. BAAAM! A huge explosion could be heard.

"WHY!" The girl was in panic, she ran as fast as her exhausted body let her. She kept running without thinking. Into the house, straight at the living room. She tried to open the door but it won't budge. "Geez you're in my way!" declared the Tohsaka heir. With a crash she kicked the door open, and stared in to the living room. In that instance she understood everything.

The living room is a mess. Between the rubble, on a makeshift throne, created from her wardrobe, bed and other unidentified furniture, sits a man cockily, wearing a nice deep red long leather coat. On his fine toned chest like a second skin he wears a dark shirt, which does nothing to hide his firm muscles. His trousers are more baggy, but aside this minority is the same. The man seems to be in his middle to late twenties at best. But what really catches the eyes is his face. Sure he is handsome but the most exotic features on him are his hair. It is snow white, supported with deep blue eyes like glaciers on a mountaintop.  
>It is clear that he is the cause of the mess. But more importantly, the wall clock behind him is still ticking away time. And then she remembered: every clock in the house was an hour early today. That means it is only one o'clock and she isn't on her magical peak. "<em>I did it again…I messed up in the most critical moments."<em>

"Yo!" called the stranger in a laid back manner as if everything in the word was just and right. Seemingly completely oblivious to the fact that he just demolished the home of a complete stranger. "Ahm…nice room."

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I rewrote the chapter after I compared it to the third. It clearly lacked in too many aspects for my taste. I also corrected the tenses. I apologize for this inconvenience. This is probably the last time something grand like this happens, although I do have second thoughts on chapter one.

I like to thank all who reviewed the previous chapter. I always like if I become criticism. It really helps, because I am an author who lacks experience, also English is not my second but third spoken language, there will probably some mishaps in spelling or possibly grammar, even with the Words correction system. I would welcome a beta-reader. Until then I will do my best to write as correct as possible.


	3. Is that really my servant?

Is this my servant?

"_Thoughts"_

"**Telepathic"**

Dante considered oneself an experienced individual, in more ways than others ever will. But now he was at a loss. Usually if someone summoned a demon, it was clear business; he went, he shot, they died. End of story. Being one on the receiving end felt kinda bizarre. So he decided whoever was responsible for his current predicament shall pay. The guy will curse the day he dabbled with demonology, because Dante Sparda himself will personally fulfill his request to play with the demons by sending his sorry ass directly to Hell!

Then came the light, and after that, the explosion. Right now in the trashed room Dante is standing, Ebony and Ivory drawn, prepared to make Swiss cheese out of his wannabe contractor. The only problem is that the idiot is nowhere to be seen. "_Ok, that's strange._" thought the hunter. "_Usually if someone attempts a summoning, he stands right in front of the called entity, putting on the I-am-mightier-than-thou appearance, and behaves like he got a stick showed up in his ass. Of course only in the first couple of minutes, because a Devil or demon with average intelligence, not those beasts who roam aimlessly on the oblivion plane I might add, are fully aware of their standing and quickly dispose of the prospective master. I mean don't humans realize that the veil is in place to protect them and not in reverse._"

"**Maybe he botched and was blown to pieces**." called Alastor in Dante's mind. "**Your entry was quite dynamic.**"

"**Yes really Stylish!**" added Ifrit.

"Yup! All is well that ends well." said the hunter. He was already in motion putting away his pistols, or as he calls them; his girlfriends, when his sensible ears picked up the sound of footsteps, closing in rapidly. "Or not…"

"**So what are you going to do?**" inquired Nevan.

Dante placed himself on a makeshift couch, made from the furniture in the room and answered casually. "First, we're going to chat a little, and then I am going to leave."

"**And if he doesn't want to let you go?**"

"Then we have to negotiate."

It needs to be mentioned, that Dante's negotiation skills were quite famous in hell, or rather in the abyssmal realm, hell only being one of the negative spheres of existence. His negotiations usually ended with his partner being dead, bloody, or severely damaged. In essence he was behaving more immature than before, probably because of the changes in his body. Because of his tendency to cause problems he found himself frequently kicked out of the necropolises. No he wasn't beaten in submission, rather simply teleported out and, the boundary field around the city was modified, so he couldn't enter again. It was one of the reasons Nevan was so determined teaching him proper etiquette. She hated sleeping in the wastelands. She was a woman for crying out loud! And being the only one in the group didn't make things any easier.

The noise outside indicated that someone, probably his summoner, or possibly the owner of this building, was fumbling with the doorknob. Unfortunately it heard like it was stuck. Dante laid back on his "couch" like a king, in casual manner, crossing his hands behind his head, and put his foot over the other. Then the door came down…hard.

"Looks like today is the day of surprises." observed the son of Sparda.

In the doorway stood not some old geezer, or a molded mummy, but a girl, teenager to be correct. She stared blankly inside the room unmoving, giving the man in red enough time to take a good look at her.

The girl looked to be in her teens, and being of Asian descent. Dark hair, with two pigtails and aqua-blue eyes. That clears the: where am I, question so far. She was a little on the petit side; decent endowments and a nice hip. Not a great body per se, but it was nice enough. Give her a couple of years and she will be a babe to recommend with. She was wearing a scarlet, long-sleeved shirt with a cross symbol over her bust, and a mini skirt barley long enough to cover her rear. On her legs she wore a pair of black stockings. _"Yeah! I definitely like her style!" _The girl had a calculating look in her eyes; she didn't seem scared, rather…miserable? Fortunately devils and some of the higher demons have the gift of languages. Just like an infernal text can make itself understandable, devils are able to use a special kind of communication. They instinctively use the right language as it is needed like some minor psychic link.

"_Now, to break the ice. _**What should I tell her?**" mused the half-devil

"**Compliment her! Girls like that, or not?"** offered Alastor, and Dante decided to go with it.

"Yo! Ahm…Nice room." This little sentence was seemingly enough to wake the girl from her stupor.

Rin had mixed feelings as she entered the room. Then she looked at the man sitting there like he was important. No that's wrong, just by sanding there she could feel that this ting has enormous power radiating from it, it is certainly an existence far beyond human. Her though process suddenly got aborted by the thing itself. "Yo! Ahm…nice room." she heard. "_Nice room? Is he mocking me? I can't be overwhelmed forever."_

"So what are you?" she asked away irritated.

"Hmm…Interesting choice of words. Shouldn't you rather ask, who are you?" came the flippant reply.

"_Is this supposed to be my servant_" mused Rin over "_Since they call it a familiar, I thought it was something shapeless but this is quite human-like_." "Just to check, but are you my servant?" inquired the girl.

"Wrong door missy, try the next one." called the man in a sloppy manner, and pointing his thumb right, to indicate his opinion.

"_Huh? I can see he has a twisted personality_" noted Rin "I asked if you are the one I summoned?"

"So it was YOU who made that blunder. Man I got a rough ride, that's for sure. You should keep your hands from stuff like that. It's bad for your health not to mention your soul, missy" concluded the man in front of her.

"_Is he mocking me?"_ Rin felt her head begin to boil. "So you are."

Dante's only response was a one word "So?"

"That would make me your master." This was getting ridiculous. "Or are you incapable to understand the meaning of it?"

Dante was simulating a thoughtful expression. "It' not that I don't understand, it's more like I don't care." he nailed down. "So nice to meetcha and good bye!" he got up to leave.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"Leaving. Duh…"

"But you can't." This was the worst day in Rin's life. At first seeing the man she thought that things were salvageable, but her servant turned to be rather uncooperative. Topple that with his big-mouthed attitude and her short fuse; in a couple of seconds Rin saw red.

"Make me!" Baited the man.

"Ok, that does it!" She calm feel it her cool is gone. Dignity? Screw that, this thing needs to be taken down a peg or two. Her command seal activated, and she gave the order without thinking: "Stop Right There!"

Dante Stopped. In the exact moment as the words left the girls lips, he felt something pulling on him, trying to force him. He felt resistance, like he was abruptly walking in water. Nothing major but the implications were there, so he stopped…and turned around. His posture changed, losing all its previous levity, his smile was also gone, but the scariest were his eyes. Those eyes now really reflected the cold of a glacier.

"**A feisty one, she is!" **commented Beowulf.

Suddenly Rin felt smaller than ever. She wanted to crawl away but her body refused to obey, like a deer caught in a cars spotlight. She was completely aware that she made a mistake. If those eyes could kill she would be dead several times over. Before she only saw a flippant boy, her defiant little servant, who needed a little demonstration in power. Now she saw something entirely different. Before her stands a man who got the aura of, no not a king, but something noble, mighty and dark. Rin knew she had two more command seals but she doubted even ten of her could stand up against him. She needed to calm him down and fast!

"What. did. you. do?" came from the mouth of the being. Although it was formulated as a question, it was clearly meant as an order for her to answer.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." tried to negotiate the girl. "I am sure we just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we just…talk it over?" Damn it all, if she wanted to compete in the war then she needed him. It would be nice if she could just forget this fiasco and summon another one, but previous experience taught her better.

Dante was in deep conversation with the others. **"She did pull us out you know. At least hear her out. Try it just once" **pleaded Nevan** "In the worst case you just ignore her and step out." **

Amazing what the voice of a woman can achieve. "Alright." softened up the man. "I guess I have some time to kill. But it'd better be good missy."

"This way." indicated Rin. They went in her room, which lay right next to the demolished one. She didn't want to admit but it was rather cold, now that the ceiling over the living room was gone.

They sat down in front of each other, and waited. "Because of…" Rin decided to go first, but was interrupted by her partner. "Dante."

"Huh?" stared the girl confused.

"My name, Dante, you know what your parents give you at birth." again his sarcastic streak came forth.

"Yes! I mean…Tohsaka Rin. Nice to meet you" she felt uncomfortable again. "Right, I am sure you know why I wished to summon you?"

"Not really." Dante was back in his laid back personality, in the really irritating one.

The girl was put off by this comment. It seems time just stopped for her for a couple of seconds. "What do you mean by not really?" She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She couldn't make a blunder that big, could she?

"How could I? You didn't tell me anything as of yet."

"But surely you do know of the Holy Grail" asked the girl

"Sorry missy, religion and I don't mix." Dante was calm as ever. The girl, Rin not so, hm… this was awfully familiar to him. "And you didn't tell me what you did with me before."

Rin felt her headache strengthen. "I am Tohsaka Rin heir of the Tohsaka family, I was granted the privilege by the Holy Grail to participate in the war obtaining it. Because of that we the masters, me and six other, receive command seals, to summon and supply our familiars, called servants that would be you by the way, with prana and to ensure their obedience to us."

"How do I come in the picture" asked the man, Dante apparently. She only heard of one Dante in history, some crusader. Maybe she did get saber after all.

"Only the last standing pair of magus and servant are able to get the Grail, and get they wishes fulfilled."

"And the others?"

"If a servant is killed then the magus drops out automatically. There is a safe-house for those at the church in the city. But because most servants are Heroic spirits with they own legend, killing one is especially hard, even for another servant, so it's not an uncommon tactic to go after the masters instead." At the mention of killing the masters, her servant's complexion became colder again.

"So basically you are telling me that there are at least six others like me, roaming around in the city doing whatever they want." Dante didn't seem very thrilled. Rather he seemed deep in thought. "What about the police?"

"The mage association makes great deal to hide the grail war from outsiders." Didn't he know anything at all? What about the rules then?

At the mention of the association her servant's mood became even darker. "Fuck, just my luck."

"You heard of them?" This was good…right?

"Yeah, those guys are more trouble than they are worth." spat the half-devil "Let me rephrase then: There outside." indicated the man with his hand. "Is a cutthroat free-for-all with no holds barred?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

Dante's mind was full in gear. There he was in a city at Japan, where demons were roaming the night and playing tag. It was too long since he enjoyed a good hunt.

"Well you did pull me out of that hell-hole so I am kinda' indebted to you." Began the hunter. "I suppose I could tag along."

At those words the face of the girl lit up. Although she didn't know what he meant by hellhole, but she was more than content with the situation, at least for now. But one more thing "Just to be sure you are Saber right?"

"Are you deaf missy? The name is Dante, D-A-N-T-E!" he spelled out irritated.

"I am not, and don't call me missy, it's rude! Then what kind of servant are you?"

"Ah… you could say I am a unique one." smiled Dante

"What I asked is what your class is?" She desperately needed some aspirins. "Don't tell me you don't even know your own class?"

"Humor me."

She was too tired to argue with him anymore, she just went with his stupid game, but there will be repercussions. "Saber is a class who prefers to use swords, obviously." then a single thought came to her that maybe, just maybe she summoned Berserker. The madness did remarkably fit this servant.

"Hmm…I am good with swords." _There is it again that spark in her eyes." _Thought Dante. "But on the level of skill, my brother was much better than me. He was the one with the idiotic attitude, and the self-imposed rule, to only use swords. I myself preferred to shoot things first and ask questions later."

"Archer it is then." She was disappointed, but she already steeled herself. "Now then, first if you going live here, you have to show me some respect! Second don't call me missy! And third…" She threw a mop at Dante, which he caught by reflex. "Clean up the mess you caused in my living room!"

"**HAHAHA" "HAHAHA" "AHAHA" "HAHAHA" "The master holding a mop, that's good!" "I never thought I would see the day!" "Patty would be so proud." **The voices stormed Dante's head in an instant.

"Sorry missy, but that's not in my contract." answered Dante

"Now it is." shot back Rin "As a servant you should make it your priority to please me. And don't call me missy!"

At that Dante got an evil grin plastered on his face. He put up his best seductive voice to state his opinion, and bent toward the girl. "If you're serious… oh well…although you are a bit young for my usual tastes but, I will do my best to PLEASE YOU in every aspect, Mistress." He made sure to emphasize on the words, please you. The last word, was whispered in a sensual manner in her ear barely an inch away of her face.

It took a moment or two, for his words to sink in. In that instant Rin realized that, she was alone in her room, with a man, in the middle of the night, and said man towering over her while she was sitting on her bed. Her face got redder than a boiled lobster, as her hormones kicked in. "Huh? But I…I meant…It wasn't… I mean, how dare you! You perverted servant! Get out of my room!" Dante was faster out that she could blink "And stay there…AWWHH!" With her cry of irritation she slammed the door. She really needed that sleep now.

Dante was grinning like the cat that got the canary.

**"How cute and innocent she is"** deducted Nevan. **"So will you mop?"**

"**As if."** answered her, Dante and summoned Ifrit, "**This is how you clean up Stylish**" and begun to incinerate the demolished furniture in the living room. The air transport of the dust was provided on behalf of Rudra and the hole on the ceiling. It was over under a minute. Only the couch got spared. Dante dismissed his devil arms and lumped down in it. He gazed trough the hole into the night sky. Man he really did miss the stars.

* * *

><p>Author notes:<p>

Thank you all, who reviewed so far. Because of the positive reviews I decided to add the next chapter a little earlier. Enjoy!

Of course I am still looking for mistakes, even in the previous chapters and correct it as fast as I can. Sometimes I even change the phrasing a little, and one or two of the sentences, but nothing major. So you don't have to re-read them. It's just a quick-fix.


	4. The first steps are hard(er)

The First steps.

Morning at the Tohsaka manor came earlier than expected. For the new tenant it was bliss, for the owner, well let me come back at her later. However for the silver haired man, the newly summoned and proclaimed servant of the landlord, it was the first calm night he had. He felt like resurrected from the dead. The sun only peaked under the horizon but he was up and running. Dante walked up to the window and took his first good look at the city he was in. It looked different from his home town; it seemed much cleaner and by the looks of it much calmer. No need to worry about someone slitting your throat in an alley for a pocket charge.

He opened the window and took a deep sip of the morning air. It was cold and refreshing. He stood by, sunken in deep thought. So many things to do… He wanted to go scouting, meaning hanging around the city, eating quality food again, in other words pizza and ice-cream, and maybe some steak. By the way a new wardrobe would be nice to. But first and foremost, he needed a shower.

After a brief exploration he found the place of his desires, it was an added bonus that the aforementioned facility, which the Hell-realm considerably lacked, was indeed a shower and not one of those furos or whatever the japs are calling them. He closed the dressing room door and begun to strip to the buff, folding his clothes in the process, and piled them on a little shelf. The man even found a white towel ready for the take. In good spirits and Queen's "We are the champions" song on his lips he entered the shower.

- scene break -

In a room not so far away, lay the master of the house in her cozy blankets doing her best to ignore the ringing of her alarm clock but to no avail. For Tohsaka Rin this morning was a morning of migraines. The girls still exhausted both mentally and physically by the events of last night. With great pain a lonely arm appeared under the blanket shutting up the irritating device for good. The girl got out of bed with the grace of a drunken sailor and slalomed trough her room in her nightgown in a stupor like mind state. With half-closed eyes she finally reached her door, desperately looking for the accursed knob. Her only humanly recognizable though being: _"I really need a shower."_ As she reached her living room some minor thoughts have also entered her mind like: "_Was my room always so spacious_?" Or the little voice in her head, barely audible which was nagging her that maybe she have missed something important. But these were all dismissed in favor of the dominant one.

In blessed ignorance she phased trough the empty living room straight forward to her bathroom. She opened the door to the dressing area. In there she casually cast away her clothes. First the gown left her shapely bosom, and then the frilly panty was taken from her cute bottom. She just needed to grab her towel…"_Ara! Where is it then? Ah, who cares_?" With a shrug she opened the door to the showering area, tuning out the sight of red clothes folded nearby.

- scene break -

In the bathing area a currently wet and by the looks of it, slightly displeased devil hunter was having a starring contest with his other self in the mirror. "_This will be hard to explain_." thought the man. Upon exiting the cabin, the man came eye to eye with his image reflected by a big mirror on the wall. Here comes the question: What is wrong in the picture? The answer: Him, or rather his age. Looks like spending a couple of years in Hell turned out to be quite beneficent for his health, which considered the implications is a major paradox itself, but hey who is he to complain. The man in the mirror looked exactly like him when he was twenty, and seemingly brought back some of his quirks which he was supposed to have lost through the ages. Well nothing to worry about, even if someone decided to push the reset switch on him. He had a good night sleep, a warm shower, and the only thing that was missing was a…

In that moment the door came open and in threshold stood his wannabe master. Butt naked. She also looked like someone suffering from a major hangover. It was apparent that the girl was still in the middle of waking up, and in the middle of giving him a great show ala gratis. He was only grateful that the towel he loaned cowered up all of his reactions to this unannounced meeting. Before he even had a chance to address the situation, the girl began to feel him up; caressing his chest, with a slightly disturbing smile, and eyeing his nether regions. Dante was apparent that someone was having a hell lot of fun at his expense. "_Well two can play the game as well_." thought the man, so he also took a good look at the eye candy presented to him, deducting that clothes didn't do the girl just. She was bustier then at first sight. A really good catch. "_Stop! Temper man, temper_!" Reprehended himself the hunter as his thoughts sailed to more dangerous waters. He was able to catch the aforementioned girl belittling herself being to desperate, to even thing on things like this so the ever helpful Dante decided to share his wisdom with the woman in need.

"Then you should get a boyfriend. I mean look at you! If I were a few years younger I would totally go for you." all is good thought the man, but a little late he added " Oh, and you're naked by the way, not that I mind Missy…"

- A couple of minutes before ... -

Rin Tohsaka, had a dark secret only a few were aware; she was not a morning person. In a mansion where you lived alone it hardly mattered, so she wasn't even trying to behave with the elegance a Tohsaka was supposed to. Yes, if you lived alone none of it mattered. So with the routine of years gone by she approached her morning routine like always: Only deal with the world after the shower!

She ignored the little voice in her head already screaming at her, and opened the door to her shower. There she did find something amiss. Or rather something added. In the room before her eyes stood a man, barely three feet away, with muscular built, tall and wet. His shoulders steamed lightly indicating he must have recently finished his shower, and his fuzzy hair gave him this wild look, that screamed sexuality. Oh and he only had a white towel on his waist barely covering his tight. He stood there like a present from the good to desperate women. He was too good to be true.

"_There is no way something like this actually happening_" Concluded the petite mage "I must be still half asleep." The next words, involuntary or not, came out of her mouth in a resigned manner. "I must be really desperate if I have dreams like this." She shifted her right arm, and pushed against the illusion trying to cast it away, only to feel resistance. This illusion turned out to be very sturdy. And felt kinda nice… "_Hmm…not bad. I wonder…_" She held her thoughts for a moment as her sight wandered to some place, more gender specific. "I must have arrived at a low point to even consider something like that." whined the girl. She was about to pinch herself when a strangely familiar sound greeted her ears. Something about her being attractive enough to get a boyfriend, and calling her…Missy!? Wait a minute, she knew that voice. That annoying, irritating, smug, and…and…and… Oh God please no! Her face dimmed and her eyes widened as recognition finally settled in. "_No, no, no, no!_" Screamed the girl in her mind, thus then time seemed to stop.

Rin's mind entered into a reboot process. She was considered a genius and prided herself being absolutely analytical. Those traits came handy by magecraft and schoolwork, unfortunately the same mind was trying to give her some desperately sought answers to the everlasting question: Why? Only to came up empty. After a couple of seconds as she calmed and collected herself did she realize the more scary implications this encounter brought.

First, she showed herself to a man. Second she felt up the aforementioned man. But the worst part was that she was sure that she enjoyed it. She had to get rid of these thoughts, fast. Fortunately the man was nowhere to be seen, thus she could finish her quest for the long, very cold shower.

- scene break -

In the kitchen a very irritated woman was eyeing up a white haired man, sitting across her at the table musing over some of the context of throwaways. His legs were stocked up on a second chair, and before him was a cup of tea filling the room with nice aroma. The silence was deafening. After a couple of minutes the pigtailed girl had enough and decided to break the stalemate. "That never happened! Understood?"

"Sure." Spoke the man, uncaring and oblivious to the fact that his behavior only further irritated his little Mistress.

"You seem to be rather calm about this." inquired the girl. After the incident she made sure her Sevant wasn't around when she went back to her room. When she finished dressing she found the man fully dressed, sitting by the kitchen table. He was reading some junk mail, and asked her if she wanted some tea. But otherwise nothing! He didn't apologized, nor had he the decency to blush when she came out of her room and met her again. Rin, even if she considered herself a magus first and for all, was still a girl. Being in shape thanks to martial art training, and occupying the most sought after girl in school gave her a couple of gimmicks, her being "hot" as some of her classmates called her. In a nutshell she was prided about her body, but this…thing across her regarded her like chopped liver. The girls pride took a serious blow even if it was subconscious.

"I used to live with three women at one go." In Dantes eyes this thing was not even worth mentioning. Sure he got an eyeful but, nothing else. In his opinion the girl was making needless fuss about it. With this comment he considered the conversation finished.

Unfortunately it had the opposite effect. The girl gaping at him stuttering "With th...three!?" it was a surprise for Rin even if it shouldn't. In many epic stories the hero had more than one romantic encounter, and some of them were known to have had harems. It was in a twisted way logical; the poor girl simply never had the need to take these things into consideration. "_I should have prepared better" _thought Rin desperately.

Dante suddenly looked up from his pares, and puckered his brows indicating some deep thoughts. "Actually make that two women and a child" continued the hunter after a brief pause.

"Whut?" was the only intelligent word the Tohsaka heir could muster. Then she saw him frown again.

In Dante's head a very irritate guitar was currently giving him a strafe with all her might. "**You ungrateful cur! Two…no, three-timing idiot! Am I not even worth mentioning anymore? Do I really count so little to you?"**

"**Really after all this time one would assume he learned how to manage his affairs better, but no…" **remarked the now fully awake Gilgamesh.

Dante closed his eyes and lifted up his index finger with a stoic expression. "I stand corrected" Begun the man, but was interrupted by Rin. "Stop! Too much info." She stood up calmly examining her watch. Inside she was anything but calm. As her Servant begun to…well…think, she for some reason felt most uncomfortable. It was weird; she felt something change within her Servant. Still she had more important matters to attend to, like keeping her perfect attendance. She took her bag already prepared at the door ready to depart. "Hurry up will you!" called the petite Master.

Dante slowly disengaged from the table, he walked up to the girl taking his jacket from the hanger.

"Where are we going?" asked the man, now giving her full of his attention.

"School." answered Rin immediately.

"Come again?" Dante was sure he misunderstood something. "You want to play urban war and go to school at the same time?" Stopping just a couple of inches ahead of the girl, looking at her like she grew a second head.

"You heard right, even though I am a Master I don't intend to change my lifestyle." explained Rin "Besides a battle between Masters is something that should be done out of public view. So if we are at school, where there are lots of people, I don't think we'll see any kind of surprise attacks."

"I suppose." told the man uneasy. "Well lead the way missy."

"I told you to not call me that." With this out of her system Rin opened her front door and stepped out on the streets of Fuyuki.

It was still early by most standards, although today was warmer, and more people were on the streets as usual. Rin finally was feeling content, waltzing down the street greeted by the friendly neighborhood. She also could feel the envious eyes of the women on her. Come to think of it. Why were the by passers eyeing her so intensely? And why were some of them chanting; gaijin…oh wait! No he can't be that stupid can he? Surely her Servant would turn into spirit form before venturing out. "_Please whatever god there is; don't let him stand behind me_." Pleaded the girl, but alas god must have had more urgent business, because sure there he stood, the bane of her existence. Without thinking she grabbed the man and showed him in the nearest alley, and gave him the meanest look she could muster. In a tone that was more like hissing she asked: "Why?"

"What why?"

"Why are you not in spirit form?" to give weight to her irritation she was holding the man by his shirt pressing him on the wall of the alley.

"Is that a problem?" answered the man.

"Just what about the word secrecy do you don't understand?" Her hands were beginning to turn white by the force she squeezed his choker. "Do you want me to get killed? Or are you just this plain stupid!"

"Alright I get it" tried Dante "spirit form it is. Now how do you do that?"

"Don't mock me!" hissed Rin.

"I am not." They stayed there a couple of seconds staring at each other "Well, you are right this set isn't really good for blending in" indicated Dante his red attire "I am going to get something more appropriate." He took a couple of steps "I saw a boutique nearby, just give me a sec."

Rin didn't know that to do. First time in her life and she was without options. With every second left The Grail seemed more distant than ever. There was only one thing she could try, but she really didn't want: Kotomine Kirei. Even if the man was no better than any propitious priest, he at least knew his way around the ritual. There was no way around it…unfortunately.

"Rin? That's a rare sight. What are you doing here?"A familiar voice echoed in Rins ear. She got knocked out of her musings, she immediately turned around to face the source. It was Mitsuzuri Ayako. Again.

"Mitsuzuri sempai! What are you doing here?" gasped Rin. This was bad. If she had heard the conversation… "_No she couldn't, you only have to smile. Let's just play it cool_." thought the girl and put on her most convincing smile.

"I live just around the corner. My parents have a small shop right there." pointed the girl toward a building in the opposite direction."More importantly wasn't here someone with you? I could swear I…"

"No, of course not! I barely know anybody around here…" Rin was sweating bullets _"Please just take it, don't ask, don't ask."_

"You are suspicious!" declared Ayako in monotone.

"And you are over thinking things as usual! "Countered Rin.

"Am I…?" Asked Ayako in a bored tone "Then who is that?"

"Who is who?" asked Rin feigning ignorance.

Ayako only raised an eyebrow and pointed her indexfinger behind Rin, before answering "The hunk behind you."

"_Bummer"_ thought Rin. She turned around expecting the worse but she got a pleasant surprise. Her Servant was wearing casual clothes made up by a dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. She also took notion of a silver necklace ornate with a huge red gem. If it weren't for the hair he could pass as a normal human being.

"Well?" asked Mitsuzuri.

* * *

><p>Note: the first chapter has been rewritten and updated. It is done. Also my beta is in Hell because of my grammar and phonetics.<p>

He is correcting chapter 5-6 now and I am writing chapter 7. We will update faster probably...


End file.
